Crime
by lasurvolte
Summary: Il a commis ce crime malsain et réprouvé par la morale, pour cela il va être puni par la loi. Slash Holmes/Watson


**Titre : **Crime.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Personnellement j'aimerais bien que Jude Law m'appartienne, mais en fait ni le film, ni les personnages ne sont à moi.

**Résumé :** Il a commis ce crime malsain et réprouvé par la morale, pour cela il va être puni par la loi. Slash

**Genre :** One Shot

**Couple : **Holmes/Watson

**Note :** faites pas attention aux fautes, vive le film !

* * *

La nouvelle avait fait le tour de Londres, d'oreilles en oreilles tout d'abord, par des rumeurs de gens trop curieux qui s'occupent de ce qui ne les regardent pas, puis ensuite au travers des articles de journaux qui s'amusaient à répandre l'information, les gens s'abreuvant du malheur des autres comme des vautours devant un cadavre, espérant sans doute oublier leurs propres problèmes en bavant sur ceux des autres.

Croupissant dans une prison, Holmes regardait le plafond, un profond ennuie marquant ses traits. Il avait presque hâte que le jour de son exécution arrive, au moins n'aurait-il plus à supporter tous ces jours sans rien faire.

De quoi était-il accusé au juste ? Le célèbre Sherlock Holmes, dont le génie avait résolu plus d'une enquête là où la police pataugeait le plus souvent, pouvait-il vraiment finir comme ça ? Aussi facilement ? Simplement pendu à cause d'un crime que la morale réprouve.

C'était hilarant, vraiment hilarant, lui le grand, le glorieux, l'illustre détective pourrissait dans une cellule parce qu'il avait osé s'encombrer de sentiments inutiles pour la mauvaise personne. S'il avait décidé d'aimer une femme, jolie ou laide, intelligente ou stupide, bonne mangeuse ou sans appétit, aussi asociale que lui ou assez peu fidèle, personne ne lui en aurait tenu rigueur car c'était une femme. Hélas pour les bonnes mœurs, son amour s'était porté sur Watson.

Amour qui s'était avéré réciproque, et qui aurait perduré s'ils n'avaient pas joué de malchance et avaient été découvert par une cliente venue voir Holmes – et qui n'avait pas attendu que Madame Hudson la fasse entrer. Evidemment, complètement choquée, l'intruse avait ameuté le quartier et dénoncé le détective et le médecin.

Si Watson aujourd'hui s'en sortait, c'était uniquement grâce à son mariage avec Mary et parce que Sherlock avait avoué d'un air nonchalant qu'il l'avait forcé – mensonge honteux qui cependant sauvait la mise et la vie du docteur.

Ils auraient au moins pu lui laisser son violon, cela aurait au moins passé le temps et peut-être éveillés les autres prisonniers à la musique. Et en grattant les cordes Holmes aurait pu penser à autre chose qu'aux lèvres, aux mains, au corps tout entier de Watson qui lui manquaient.

Qui pouvait être le crétin qui avait décidé que cet amour devait être un pêché, une interdiction, un crime ? Le détective aurait pu enquêter sérieusement là-dessus s'il n'était pas retenu entre ces quatre murs. Et dire qu'il avait existé une époque où les Grecs valorisaient l'homosexualité.

Comment un sentiment qui faisait autant de bien, qui rendait à ce point fou – plus dingue encore qu'Holmes ne l'était déjà – et qui droguait bien plus puissamment que l'héroïne, pouvait-il être placé au même niveau qu'un meurtre ? Quelle différence y avait-il à aimer un homme ou une femme ? Quel mal faisait-il si ce n'était de ne pas offrir au monde une descendance ? Lui ? Avoir des enfants ? Cette idée lui paraissait ridicule au plus haut point, même s'il avait aimé une dame, il n'aurait point voulu devenir « père ».

Alors pourquoi était-il considéré comme un criminel alors que sa plus grosse erreur était de s'être laissé aller à des sentiments incontrôlables et en dehors de toute raison ?

Il poussa un soupire, dieu qu'il s'ennuyait.

Lestrade n'était ni heureux, ni stupéfait par tout cela. Bien sûr il était comme tout le monde, il n'avait appris la nouvelle qu'au moment où elle était arrivée, il était si lent pour résoudre les enquêtes qu'il était impossible qu'il ait pu se douter d'une pareille chose. Cependant il avait décrété que cela ne le surprenait pas, après tous les deux hommes avaient vécu si longtemps ensemble, se séparant trop peu pour ne pas finir par tomber dans une relation malsaine et interdite. Et la jolie femme de Watson, que pensait-elle de tout cela ?

Mary, si elle avait été blessée, n'avait été guère étonnée. Tout au fond d'elle, elle le savait déjà. Pour elle, il avait été évident dès le début qu'Holmes éprouvait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle pour John. La pauvre femme avait cependant espéré que son mari ne voit en Sherlock que de l'amitié, de la fraternité, mais pas la possibilité d'en faire son amant. Et c'était pourtant bien ce qui était arrivé.  
Mais si elle était malheureuse, elle n'avait jamais souhaité que le détective soit condamné à mort et elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir épargné le gibet à Watson.

Finalement le jour fatidique arriva, pour Holmes ce fut en un sens un soulagement. S'il était bien trop égocentrique pour le suicide, la peine de mort avait presque quelque chose d'amusant, toujours plus drôle en tout cas que ses journées d'ennuie dans sa prison. Il avança jusqu'à la potence d'un air distrait, ne semblant pas préoccupé une seconde par sa situation. Dans le public présent il aperçu Watson, leurs yeux se croisèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne réussissent à détourner le regard. Le médecin aurait voulu tout stopper, empêcher ce crime, cette peine injuste que son ami… Son amant n'aurait pas du subir seul, en aucun cas. Cette situation paraissait presque irréelle, était-ce vraiment ainsi qu'Holmes allait mourir ?

Sherlock Holmes ? Le détective incroyable qui semblait pouvoir résoudre toutes les enquêtes ? Qui se droguait, jouait à des jeux dangereux, se retrouvait sous les balles d'ennemis, et évitait toujours la mort ?

Allait-il juste finir pendu parce qu'une cliente était entrée sans permission dans son antre, leur antre, au mauvais moment.

Watson ne voulait pas y croire, il suppliait Holmes des yeux de trouver une solution à ce problème, de s'enfuir, de… Mais déjà il était devant la corde. On lui demanda s'il avait une déclaration, il eut un petit sourire et répondit :

- Mon bourreau trompe sa femme, mon juge est un homme corrompu, et mon prêtre paraît aimer un peu trop les prostitués. Je n'ose rire de la situation, mais il semblerait que je sois traité en criminel par des hommes remplis de vices.

Une vague de protestation monta dans le publique, et Holmes ne se départit pas de son sourire. Watson ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire derrière sa main, même dans cette situation le détective restait le même. Mais il ne ria pas longtemps, car cela ne changea rien du tout.

La condamnation eut vraiment lieu, et Holmes finit pendu sous le regard horrifié de son ami, de son amour, de son amant.

Sans jamais le quitter des yeux, sans jamais les fermer, on lui mit un sac sur la tête puis la corde autour du cou, on ouvrit la trappe sous lui et il rendit son dernier soupire.

N'était-ce donc pas là un terrible cauchemar ? N'allait-il pas bientôt se réveiller ? Alors Watson prendrait Sherlock dans ses bras et ils en riraient tous les deux. Mais il ne se réveillait pas, conscient que tout ceci était réel.

John avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur et de le piétiner. Il aurait voulu pleurer, il ne pouvait pas. C'était finis tout était finis. Plus jamais il n'entendrait les remarques de Holmes, plus jamais il ne le verrait élucider des énigmes, il disait adieu également à ses nombreuses piques, sa façon de le manipuler, son égoïsme et son arrogance, et cela lui manquerait autant que le goût de ses baisers, l'odeur de son corps, la douceur de ses caresses.

Une main se referma sur la sienne. La main de Mary. Il n'y aurait désormais plus que celle là pour lui tenir compagnie. C'était une victoire pour elle, victoire amère de celles qui ne rendent jamais heureuse. C'était une défaite pour lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas su faire le bon choix dès le début, parce qu'il n'avait pas su protéger Holmes.

Mais la vie continuait, et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus douloureux.

Fin.

_Note : je sais que en :_

_1861: en Angleterre, la punition pour la sodomie n'est plus la mort, mais de 10 ans de prison à la prison à vie._

_Ainsi que en : _

_1886: l'Angleterre décriminalise les actes homosexuels entre les hommes._

_Autant dire que si Holmes aurait peut-être pu finir en prison, il n'aurait pas été pendu… Mais faites comme si vous ne le saviez pas._

L'autatrice : ma première fic sur Holmes/Watson, honnêtement ce sera sûrement la seule parce que c'est un fandom que je ne maîtrise pas du tout. Et pourtant qu'est ce que j'adore le film (qui m'a réconcilié avec Sherlock que j'avais en horreur). J'ai conscience que c'est loin d'être un chef d'œuvre, mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, et malgré ma maladresse j'espère que ça vous a plu, au moins un petit peu. Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
